Detection of defects present on various objects such as tree nuts and tablets is currently performed by human inspection. A human inspector visually scans multiple objects and looks for defects in each of the objects viewed. The human inspector then generates a report as to the quality of the objects viewed. The quality report is used to grade the quality of the objects and determine the price of the objects. Human inspection takes a great amount of time and cost. Human inspection also results in inconsistent quality reports between different human inspectors. A faster, less expensive and more repeatable inspection solution is needed.